The instant invention relates to shelves of the type which are used for storing and/or displaying various types of articles and more particularly to a shelf divider assembly which is securable on a shelf for dividing it into a plurality of discrete shelf sections.
In many instances, due to space limitations, it is necessary to store and/or display several different articles or different types of articles on a single shelf. For example, in retail stores, particularly drug stores, it is frequently necessary to display large numbers of different types of articles on common shelves. However, while this practice can be effectively utilized for storing and/or displaying articles which are relatively dissimilar in appearance, it can lead to confusion when it is utilized for storing and/or displaying articles which are similar in appearance unless partitions are provided between the different types of articles on each shelf. For instance, when articles which are marketed in standardized containers, such as various different types of vitamin tablets, are displayed on a common shelf without providing partitions therebetween, confusion can easily result, particularly if the containers containing different types of tablets have become intermixed. Accordingly, when items, such as containers of vitamin tablets are displayed in this manner, it is easy for customers to inadvertently select containers containing incorrect products and similarly it is easy for retailers to miscalculate inventories etc.
In order to overcome the problem of segregating various types of products which are displayed and/or stored on common shelves, a variety of different types of shelf divider systems have been developed. In this regard, various heretofore known shelf divider systems which represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to HUGHES U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,122; JUNKIN U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,635; ESHLIN U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,409; DUNHAM U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,139; PROPST U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,429; ELKINS U.S. Pat. No. 3,780.876; and BUTCHER U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,818. However, while these references disclose a variety of different shelf divider apparatus, they fail to disclose or suggest a shelf divider system which embodies the structural features of the shelf divider assembly of the instant invention and hence, they are believed to be of only general interest.
The instant invention provides an effective shelf divider assembly which is operative for adjustably separating a shelf into a plurality of discrete shelf sections in order to segregate articles displayed an/or stored thereon. In this regard, the shelf divider assembly of the instant invention comprises an elongated bracket having a longitudinally extending rearwardly facing channel formed therein, a shelf divider element, and a foot element which is attached to the shelf divider element and adjustably receivable in engagement in the channel in the bracket for securing the shelf divider element to the bracket. The bracket is constructed so that it is securable to the forward edge portion of a shelf in longitudinally extending relation therewith, so that identifying tags, labels, etc., can be secured to the front surface thereof, and so that the channel in the bracket faces rearwardly across the upper surface of the shelf, and the shelf divider element is constructed so that it is receivable on the upper surface of the shelf behind the bracket. The foot element is constructed so that it is receivable in the rearwardly facing channel in the bracket for adjustably securing the shelf divider element to the bracket so that when the bracket is secured to the forward edge portion of a shelf, the shelf divider element extends substantially rearwardly therefrom along the upper surface of the shelf for dividing it into a plurality of discrete shelf sections. The bracket is preferably constructed so that it has a pair of elongated longitudinally extending upper and lower opposed jaws thereon which define a reduced mouth of the channel and the foot element preferably comprises a body portion and a locking portion, and it is receivable in a locked position in the channel, wherein the body portion is disposed within the channel and the locking portion is disposed on the exterior channel and engages the bracket adjacent the mouth of the channel for retaining the body portion in the locked position. Further, the foot element is preferably formed so that when it is in the lcoked position, the body portion is received in a wedged relation in the channel wherein it extends diagonally upwardly and forwardly from the lower jaw of the bracket to the top wall of the channel and the locking portion preferably comprises a stop member which engages the bracket adjacent the upper jaw when the foot element is in the locked position so that it prevents the shelf divider element from being pivoted upwardly when the bracket is secured on a shelf. Still further, the foot element is preferably formed so that it has an elongated slot therein which is positioned so that when the foot element is in the locked position thereof, the lower jaw of the bracket is received in the slot in order to further prevent thhe foot element from being pivoted upwardly.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a shelf divider assembly comprising an elongated bracket which is securable on the forward edge portion of a shelf and a shelf divider element which is securable to the bracket so that when the bracket is mounted on the forward edge portion of the shelf, the shelf divider element extends rearwardly therefrom across the upper surface of the shelf.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective and versatile shelf divider assembly comprising an elongated bracket and a shelf divider element which is detachably secured to the bracket and which is longitudinally repositionable with respect thereto.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus for segregating different types of articles on a shelf.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.